


A Flick Of The Tail

by orangebarmy



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Gymnastics, Ratings: G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangebarmy/pseuds/orangebarmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT (sadly)<br/>Summary: A bit of fluffiness between two mutants</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Flick Of The Tail

This was his domain. He knew every crevice, crack and flaw in the whole lair. Like his unmutated ancestors Leatherheads senses were unparalleled. His acute hearing could pick up the tiniest footfall, his eager sense of smell the smallest trace of unusual scent. If he were to turn around his eyes would be able to pick out the shadows among the shadows.

It was how he had sensed the most recent invader into his home disturbing his solitude. He kept his back to the intruder presenting a scaly almost impenetrable hide to them. He continued working over his desk endeavouring to better his life through gadgets his new friends the turtles had provided him with. 

His eyes flickered momentarily into his feral state before he forced himself to regain control of his body and mind. His new friends had been working closely with him to help him better control his more animalistic side and keep a clear head when troubling situations arose. 

At least now his friends could mention the Kraang in his presence without fearing for their lives. His attention returned to the invader as they stealthily crossed his living area. The only indication that he had sensed their presence was the flick of his large long tail against the ground. 

He swallowed down hard as the scent of the invader reached his nostrils, his long tongue undulating in his mouth as he tasted the air. The shadow moved close and the large reptile couldn't help but flinch as it pounced on his tail gripping around it firmly.

“Got you!” Mikey declared loudly hanging on for dear life.

Leatherhead couldn't help but marvel at the strength his small friend possessed, he clung tightly despite the strong movements of Leatherhead’s tail. A small growl did escape his jaws as Mikey persisted in his endeavour to hang onto Leatherhead and with a mighty flick he succeeded in dislodging his new leech. 

The orange banded turtle sailed through the air twisting so that he would land not on his carapace but perfectly on his feet. Leatherhead turned as he had flicked his tail and watched Mikey’s acrobatic display with a sense of jealousy. 

Despite the cumbersome shell upon his back, the turtle showed no signs of hindrance. Landing neatly and silently on his feet nearly thirty feet from Leatherhead the turtle held his arms above his head almost like he was a gymnast who had just finished a routine.

“Booya! That has got to be a new record!” Mikey squealed with glee maintaining his spot.

Leatherhead couldn’t help but chuckle at his young friend as he measured out the distance, all part of their game.

“Indeed my friend by a whole four inches,” Leatherhead confirmed.

“Booyahkasha!” Mikey exclaimed punching the air.

Shaking his head Leatherhead turned his back to the smaller turtle waiting until his friend had climbed on his back and hung around his shoulders.

“So when did you pick me up?” Mikey asked as they returned to the desk.

“You had reached my living quarters,” Leatherhead explained.

“Yes, it’s a day for new records,” Mikey smiled happily from his perch.

A small rubble of laughter came up from Leatherhead’s chest, ever since he had begun this friendship with his fellow mutants his relationship with Michelangelo had gone from strength to strength. 

The larger mutant had come to look upon the turtles as his family and like the elder three turtles had come to view Michelangelo as his little brother who he needed to care and protect.

They now helped each other in all things; Leatherhead helped Michelangelo improve on his stealth and acrobatics while all the while making it fun. In return Mikey helped Leatherhead to sharpen his senses, to pick up on those nuances in the air that betrayed a presence.

Together they had progressed further than either had imagined and it made Leatherheads heart swell with love and pride. Michelangelo was certainly one of kind even amongst the small band of turtles and Leatherhead was more than proud to call him a friend.

“Hey LH?” Mikey suddenly piped up.

“Yes Michelangelo?” 

“Thanks.”

“For what?”

“Being my friend.”

A smile played across the larger reptiles’ mouth as he reached across his shoulder and hoisted the smaller mutant from his shoulders. He held Mikey out in front of him before pulling him to his chest in a tight hug.

“It is an honour to be your friend,” Leatherhead replied.

Wrapping his arms around Leatherhead as much as he could, Mikey returned the embrace with much fervour. He felt as safe and secure with the at times ferocious crocodile as he did with his brothers and that thought warmed them both. They had started a friendship which could only get stronger.

END


End file.
